


Locker Room

by Capybara



Series: Vanilla [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, attempted dirty talk, he tries to be in charge but fails, it's not his fault he's like vanilla ice cream, vanilla jack morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capybara/pseuds/Capybara
Summary: Jack is on the warpath and Hanzo happens to get in his way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a quick writing exercise that escalated.

“When I tell you to guard the payload, I mean exactly that. I don’t say these things for the good of my health,” Jack grumbled as he shrugged off his jacket and threw it into his locker. He would have preferred a private dressing room; a private shower; a private room even, but he got what he was given, and at this location, it was military barracks. Privacy tended to help when he was in a foul mood, but here he had no isolation in which to stew. He was at boiling point and knew something would push him over the edge. He needed to vent and the source of one of his annoyances happened to walk into the locker-room behind him.

Out of all of the people on his team, this was the one he thought would be least likely to be on the receiving end of his wrath. McCree and Reaper were almost guaranteed to cause him trouble, and Junkrat was always seemingly up to no good. Tracer had been warned a few times, but all of these had only done small things. Trivial things. When he had pulled anyone aside to tell them to behave, or do something correctly, it had been brief. He hadn’t thought twice about asserting his knowledge, training and experience.

He had only had brief concerns when pulling Reaper aside to ask him if throwing away his shotguns when he ran out of ammo was really the best way to go about things.

But now... Now he doubted himself. He was slightly nervous, despite his vocal grumblings. He was mostly unsure as to how his teammate would respond. Part of him hoped there was back-up in the room, just in case. Not that he needed it. He was old, but he could defend himself. Especially against a sniper.

Particularly against a sniper whose choice of weapon was a bow and arrow.

“When I say guard, I mean guard. You stay nearby and make sure no one gets near, am I making myself clear?”

Hanzo responded with a grunt, not bothering even to turn and look at Jack, which irked him more than the lack of verbal response.

“What was it that you deemed so important that you ignored my order?” Jack asked, folding his arms. His body felt dirty and he was eager to get into the shower, but blowing off steam in the shower would only result in broken tiles and a bloody fist. By venting his frustrations with Hanzo first, he might save himself the bother of seeking out Angela for aid later.

“It is none of your business,” Hanzo replied quietly, his voice flat.

Jack felt his eye twitch. Deep breaths. Count to 10. But, unfortunately, he knew better than anyone that those things didn’t work. That he had a temper, an anger problem perhaps. Or maybe he was just old and tired; fed up with the way everyone acted around him.

He strode across the small space between the rows of lockers, the palm of his hand slamming against the locker next to Hanzo’s. He watched as Hanzo barely flinched. If he hadn’t been so close, he would have missed the other man’s reaction to the loud bang; a subtle flickering of an eyebrow and a twitch at the corner of his mouth.

“You’ve made it my business,” Jack rasped, leaning in close.

Hanzo shook his head, placing a hand on Jack’s chest, pushing him back slightly but he barely swayed. He wasn’t about to let someone push him around, physically or otherwise.

“Don’t push me, boy,” Jack warned, and something must have irked Hanzo as his expression changed. He narrowed his eyes, furrowed his brows and pushed Jack again, harder this time, enough to make the older man stumbled backwards slightly.

“Do not call me boy,” Hanzo warned, and Jack composed himself again, folding his arms. He was never one to seek a fight like this, but he was riled up; frustrated by everything. He needed to vent and if that meant taking on some kind of assassin brat, then that was that. He briefly wondered if the bad attitudes of his teammates had rubbed off on him before reasoning that no, this was justified. Hanzo had been lacking on the battlefield.

He smirked slightly, parting his legs to get a better defensive stance, making sure his feet were grounded. “I don’t think you’re in a position to tell me what to do, boy,” he said in a low voice, watching as Hanzo hesitated before slamming his locker door shut and lunging at Jack.

He thought he would hold steady; thought he could take charge of a man who was a head shorter than himself but he was wrong. Before he could have another thought, his back slammed into the hard metal of the lockers, a loud clank echoing throughout the room.

Jack found himself looking up at Hanzo, his knees bent in an uncomfortable way but he had no way to straighten himself, no place to grip to pull himself up.

“What is it you want, old man… Do you want to fight me? That would not end well for you,” Hanzo mumbled, shaking his head and taking a step back, turning away from Jack. “This is not a fight you want.”

Jack scrambled to get to his feet again, staggering slightly, feeling just a little winded. He hadn’t come here for a fight; hadn’t intended on things getting physical but now he was well and truly ready for one. He had thought he wanted a verbal fight but now? Now he longed to feel the adrenaline that could only come from a fist fight.

“Don’t you turn away from me. Have some respect for your elders…” He smirked slightly to himself as he referred to himself as such before he reached out and placed a hand on Hanzo’s bare shoulder, his skin hot to touch. In a second, he spun Hanzo around and instead of taking Hanzo by surprise, the archer had obviously expected it because Jack was once again being slammed against the locker, Hanzo’s hands gripping the front of his shirt, holding him up. He took in a deep breath, licking his lips as he stared down at Hanzo. “No respect at all…” He paused a moment, exhaling as he took in Hanzo’s expression that screamed petulant child, before he added the final touch he knew would push Hanzo over the edge. “...boy.”

He flinched as he was slammed into the locker again and Hanzo leaned in close. Jack placed his hands on Hanzo’s wrists, trying to pry them off him as Hanzo continued to look over his face, seemingly examining his every feature. Jack stared at him curiously before he managed to put all his force into his hands, prying Hanzo’s off him and spinning them around, him now being the one to pin the other to the locker. This time, the move surprised Hanzo, catching him off guard long enough for Jack to lean in and crash their lips together.

He wasn’t certain what had come over him; knew he was going to vent one way, not even considering that there was another, but his body had been racing ahead of his mind and now he was kissing Hanzo, and Hanzo was kissing back. Hanzo’s hands found his shirt once more and he went to grab them again, prying them off him and pinning his arms above his head as he broke the kiss, panting as he held Hanzo in place.

“You’re full of surprises, old man,” Hanzo mumbled, licking his lips as he weakly tried to escape Jack’s hold, both of them knowing that this was something neither of them wanted to escape from.

“I could say the same about you,” Jack replied, adjusting his hands so he grasped both of Hanzo’s wrists with one, freeing up the other. Now he was able to run a hand across Hanzo’s exposed chest, pushing the loose fabric aside as his hand drifted lower. He heard Hanzo take in a sharp breath as his rough fingers reached his stomach but he hesitated to go further, his fingers moving to play with the silk tie around his waist.

Hanzo waited a moment before he scoffed, rolling his eyes. “A storm rages inside you,” Hanzo started, pushing away from the locker slightly, forcing his body towards Jack’s.

“I’m not one for poetry,” Jack interrupted, his eyes drifting down to Hanzo’s chest, watching it rise and fall, the taut muscles causing a stir in his trousers. It had been a while since he had done anything like this, been longer since someone had caused this much of a rise in him but it wasn’t much of a surprise that a man like Hanzo could get him going. After all, he wasn’t blind, he had acknowledged how tempting Hanzo was upon meeting him, his eyes instantly tracing the dense tattoo that covered built muscles and distantly examining his severe, attractive face but he hadn’t even considered this with Hanzo, assuming some people were just off limits.

“You want to fuck me,” Hanzo stated flatly and Jack leaned in towards his neck, inhaling deeply as he nodded. Hanzo was right, there was a storm inside him and he had been prepared to fight Hanzo to quell it, but this was another way. A more pleasant way for both concerned.

“I do,” Jack mumbled against his skin, starting to kiss his way up Hanzo’s neck and onto his jawline, his hand around Hanzo’s wrists tightening. “I gave you orders on the battlefield and you disobeyed them. I want…” He felt his lip twitch into a smirk, raising his free hand to trace Hanzo’s lips with his fingers. “I want to put you in your place.”

Hanzo opened his mouth, darting his tongue out to swipe at Jack’s fingers, his body going slightly limp against the lockers. “Then do it. I need to be taught a lesson, old man.”

Jack looked down at Hanzo with heavy lids before he let go of his wrists, watching with mild amusement as Hanzo fell to the ground, landing with a light clink. He reached down for his belt, unclipping it and letting it fall before his hands went back to the front of his trousers, his fingers quickly undoing the button and fly. Slipping his hand into his hand into his boxers, he pulled out his cock, giving it a few strokes as he reached out and placed a hand on Hanzo’s head, sliding his hands over his hair until he came to the ribbon.

He watched as Hanzo looked up at him, giving no indication that he couldn’t, before he pulled the ribbon loose, allowing Hanzo’s hair to fall free. He only gave himself a moment to appreciate the sight. He had other things on his mind. He could admire Hanzo’s pretty face any day of the week.

Giving himself a few more strokes, he guided Hanzo’s mouth towards his cock. For a moment, he thought the man was going to refuse; was going to sneer and turn away but no, he merely opened his mouth and allowed Jack to thrust his cock inside, his eyes constantly looking up at Jack, making eye contact as he allowed Jack to move his head on his cock.

“Feel’s good,” he whispered, letting out a small moan as Hanzo got into a rhythm, his own hands moved away from his head to lean against the locker. He didn’t need to guide Hanzo, the man was clearly not an amateur, nor did he need to hold his head in place. He doubted Hanzo was going to leave him high and dry now.

He closed his eyes, breathing heavily, knowing how raspy his voice sounded. People in the past had always said they enjoyed that about him, but Hanzo seemed indifferent as he sucked his dick, his hands gliding up Jack’s clothed thighs, pressing down in just the right places.

“I want to fuck you,” he gasped as Hanzo took his cock all the way to the base, the feeling of Hanzo’s facial hair on his balls making his knees go weak.

Hanzo pulled back slowly, glancing up at Jack with a smirk as he barely appeared to catch his breath. “If you can hold out, you can fuck me. Try to keep up, old man,” Hanzo mumbled as he took Jack’s cock into his mouth again, idly bobbing his head as his hands busied themselves on his own outfit. First he loosened his jacket, letting it fall to his elbow on his right before he pulled at the silk tie on his trousers.

Jack pressed his forehead against the locker, trying to cool himself down as Hanzo continued his ministrations. He needed him to stop or it would be over before he got what he wanted; before he had a chance to properly vent and get rid of his frustrations. Slamming his fist against the locker, he let out a grunt, his other hand reaching down and grabbing the back of Hanzo’s hair, pulling his mouth off his dick with an undignified noise that seemed to make Hanzo’s face flush.

He gazed down at him, breathing heavily as he watched Hanzo suck his lip into his mouth and whisper a quiet ‘sorry’ that wouldn’t have even registered with Jack had he not seen his lips form the word. He was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, Hanzo liked a bit of discipline; liked to be pushed around a bit.

But hell, this kind of thing wasn’t in his knowledge databank. He didn’t understand or even claim to know many aspects of sexual relationships. Most of his had been decidedly vanilla, and he knew that was all on his part. Too scared to take risks in places other than the battlefield.

Well for once, he wasn’t going to do that. He wasn’t going to just turn and run at the first sign of something that wasn’t in his usual regime. His body was pleading with him that he needed this; he needed all of this.

He found himself dragging Hanzo to his feet, an amused look on his face as Hanzo struggled to hold his trousers up, a visible erection straining against the fabric.

“Let go,” he mumbled to Hanzo, leaning over him, wondering if he looked as intimidating as he felt. His hand covered Hanzo’s, trying to ease his hand away from the fabric. Once it had finally been relinquished and fell loose, Hanzo looked away, his face a darker shade of red as Jack looked down at his exposed cock. “You liked sucking my dick, boy?”

Hanzo nodded, still averting his gaze, and Jack decided that taking that kind of attitude wasn’t the role he had been given today. He reached up and placed a hand over Hanzo’s chin, forcing his head towards him; forcing him to make eye contact.

“I asked you a question,” he rasped, his voice making Hanzo shudder.

Hanzo could only look at him, petulance written all over his face despite the blush. Jack wasn’t much for body language, never cared to try to read and understand hidden signs, but even he could tell that Hanzo was enjoying this as much as he was.

“Yes…” Hanzo said with a sullen tone before his lips quirked slightly. “Sir.”

Jack let go of his chin, taking a step back to take in the sight he had never allowed himself to fully indulge in, clothed or otherwise. He had always known the other man was fit, it was hard to not notice that with the way his silk jacket hung from one of his shoulders, revealing a firm pectoral. Of course, his muscles extended over his body, and from what Jack could tell, there wasn’t a place they let up.

He knew what his own body looked like, destroyed from years of fighting. The skin that wasn’t covered in scars had the telltale signs of ageing. He was, as he said so many times before, not a young man anymore.

Swallowing hard, he moved forward, their chests almost touching, their cocks resting heavily against each other. He let Hanzo watch him, giving no indication of what he was doing. He had a role to play, he supposed, and telling Hanzo everything he was doing didn’t seem like it was part of that. He moved his hand to the locker, glad they had naturally fallen in line against his own. He didn’t want it to seem awkward, like they were two teenage boys who had no idea what they were doing.

He opened the locker, plunging his hand inside, knowing what he was looking for as he was paying attention to the task literally at hand, and it must have annoyed Hanzo as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, placing kissed along his jaw, albeit nervous-seeming at first. The lack of interest Jack was showing him obviously spurred him on and by the time Jack had wrapped his fingers around the bottle he was searching for in his pack, Hanzo had his hands under Jack’s shirt, feeling his body as his lips continued to attack every inch of skin he could reach on his neck.

“You’re eager, “ Jack mumbled, nudging the locker shut before he allowed himself to look down at Hanzo, a smirk on his face as Hanzo looked away like a someone who had been caught doing something they shouldn’t have been doing. His hands, however, remained under Jack’s shirt and he found his hands to be warm, reassuring almost, as they glided over his many scars.

“You are not?” Hanzo asked, his fingers pressing into Jack’s sides gently, and Jack found himself leaning in closer, dipping his head to speak into Hanzo’s ear.

He wasn’t one for dirty talk, well not on the giving end. Sure, he liked to hear it but saying anything too filthy always made him uncomfortable. He hesitated a moment, breathing heavily against the side of his head, wondering briefly if it was uncomfortable before he smiled slightly, rolling his eyes.This was stupid. “Turn around,” was the most he could manage. He wanted to add something lewd, but nothing was coming to mind. Hanzo was still in a position to flee, to say this was all a joke and he wasn’t one to count his eggs until they were firmly in his basket.

But surely enough, Hanzo slipped his hands out from under his shirt and turned around, his hands splayed on the locker as he pushed his ass out for Jack. He didn’t dwell on the sight this time, deemed it a waste of his time when he could be fucking Hanzo.

He moved closer again, his cock resting against Hanzo’s ass as he ran a gloved hand over the smooth flesh, giving it a gentle slap before he reached up and removed his gloves, placing them on the small of Hanzo’s back as he slicked his fingers up with the lube from his locker. Even if he hadn’t planned on having sex upon starting these missions, he hadn’t planned on never masturbating and he found that lube helped him fantasise. He was sure that most of the men in overwatch carried some in their personal belongings, some of the girls too. Maybe. He wasn’t in charge of the requisitions.

“Get on with it,” Hanzo grumbled, glancing over his shoulder, and Jack nodded, snapping out of his thoughts and pressing a finger inside Hanzo. He definitely hadn’t done this in a while, and he nervously moved the digit in and out, using his free hand to spread his cheeks to see exactly what he was doing but a whistle from Hanzo pulled his gaze away. “Look at me.”

Jack was certain that he was supposed to be the one in charge. Was he supposed to disobey? He searched his mind, trying to work out what to do before he shrugged and looked back down at his fingers, adding another to push them along further.

“I don’t take orders from you,” Jack said in a deep, somewhat uncertain voice but it must have done something because he felt Hanzo tense up slightly around his fingers. He slowed his hand, holding it still as he watched Hanzo push back against the digits. The sight was definitely something to behold, and there was something about the fact that Hanzo was doing this with his gloves still resting on the small of his back that made his cock twitch. At least the man was good at being a table, even if he wasn’t any good at guarding the payload.

Clearing his throat, he removed his fingers and slid both his hands to Hanzo’s hips, feeling the smooth skin as he licked his lips and pressed his cock against his ass, purposely teasing his hole with the tip. “You want this?” He asked, trying to get into the dirty talk but every word he spoke seemed foreign.

“You better fuck me now, old man, before I change my mind,” Hanzo hissed, glaring at Jack over his shoulder as he pushed back against Jack.

“We don’t want that now, do we sunshine,” he said, instantly regretting calling Hanzo sunshine, which earned him a confused look from Hanzo, and he was certain his own expression was similar. “Fuck I mean…” He stopped still, his cock pressed against Hanzo’s ass and he could almost feel Hanzo inviting him inside, despite the confused frown he had on his face.

“Just fuck me,” Hanzo mumbled, and Jack nodded, gripping Hanzo’s hips and pushing in, meeting little resistance as he slid in until Hanzo’s soft ass was pressed against the tops of his thighs.

Neither of them said anything as Hanzo let out a long shaky breath, slamming a fist into the locker. Jack simply watched as Hanzo shook slightly, and he found himself reaching up to pull back Hanzo’s hair to see his face better. The other man was flushed, his teeth chewing on his lower lip and Jack swallowed hard as they made eye contact.

As he felt Hanzo adjust himself, he didn’t let go of his hair, instead scooping it all into one hand, keeping hold of it as his other hand returned to Hanzo’s hip. If Hanzo didn’t like it, he made no indication to imply that, so Jack simply pulled his head back slightly as he started to thrust into Hanzo, holding him still as he fucked him.

Hanzo’s mouth had been one thing, but his ass was something else entirely. Jack was certain he had never had someone so tight before, not like this, and Hanzo seemed to be completely into it. Normally Jack would have assumed it to be too much, but he could just hear Hanzo mumbling for more, and he found himself stumped as to what else to do. Dirty talk was certainly off the agenda.

He let go of Hanzo’s hair, pulling out completely as he pushed Hanzo into the locker, pressing his face against the locker. He didn’t say anything, merely breathed heavily as he pressed Hanzo fully against the locker, knowing the cold metal would be against his erection. Hanzo merely moaned, closing his eyes as Jack reached down and pushed his cock back inside Hanzo’s ass, fucking him roughly against the locker.

“Just like that, old man, keep going,” Hanzo mumbled, pressing his forehead against the locker as Jack thrust into him roughly, his fingers certain to leave bruises on his hips.

Jack pressed his own forehead against Hanzo’s shoulder, shoving him roughly against the locker with each thrust, the dull thud of skin against metal echoing throughout the locker room. “You like taking my cock?” He asked, part trying to dirty talk, but the other part genuinely curious.

“Mhm, yeah, feels good, makes me want to cum,” Hanzo mumbled, his hands splayed out against the locker.

Jack nodded against his shoulder, pounding into Hanzo, the sensation stopping his mind from working coherently. “Yeah…” He said in his rough gravelly voice, laughing to himself. “You’re gonna cum without me touching you?”

Hanzo nodded, raising his leg slightly, blinding searching for purchase on the benches. Jack rolled his eyes and reached down, gripping his thigh and holding his leg up, allowing him to press in deeper, his balls slapping against Hanzo’s thigh which only made him grunt, spurring him on further.

“Keep going, don’t stop,” Hanzo purred, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and Jack, despite it was Hanzo calling the shots now, obeyed and thrust in harder, beads of sweat dripping down his face as he held Hanzo up and fucked harder.. “Close… close… fuck.”

Jack swallowed hard as he watched Hanzo suddenly strike out at the locker, hitting it twice before tapping it weakly several times, his jaw slack and his breath heavy. He didn’t need to ask questions, knew exactly that Hanzo had reached his climax, and being the gentleman that he was, he pulled out, dick still hard, and turned the other man around.

“You are a very stupid old man,” Hanzo mumbled, shaking his head as he pushed Jack away and reached down to pull up his trousers, fastening them with deft hands. “You should have finished inside me.”

Jack ran his teeth over his lower lip, laughing to himself again. “I didn’t know the… etiquette. Still don’t,” Jack admitted, absentmindedly moving to tuck his erection back into his trousers as best he could, when Hanzo stepped forward and placed a hand over his, easing it away.

“You are very, very stupid,” Hanzo said in a low voice, licking his lips as he looked up at Jack, a smirk on his face as he wrapped a hand around Jack’s cock and started stroking, slowly at first but his pace quickly sped up, increasing with every moment that passed.

“If being stupid gets me time with you like this then…” He said with a shrug, closing his eyes as he was subtly pushed back against the lockers, his clothed back pressing against the metal as Hanzo continue to pump his cock, his lips once again at his neck.

“You can have time with me like this whenever you want,” Hanzo mumbled, pressing their bodies together as he allowed Jack to fuck his hand. “I’d be insubordinate every mission to get a taste of you thick cock again,” Hanzo continued and Jack felt a lump in his throat rise. “I wondered how long it would be before you punished me. Until today, I doubted you even knew my name when I would spend my nights thinking about you fucking me on every payload we’ve ever delivered.”

Jack glanced down at him, only to meet Hanzo’s passionate eyes gazing up at him as he frantically moved his fist around Jack’s cock. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, letting out a small moan as Hanzo moved in to kiss his Adam’s apple.

“I’ve thought about you so often, old man. Spreading my ass and taking what you want from me, giving me exactly what I need. I need your cock, Jack. It’s what I’ve always needed since I first laid eyes on you,” Hanzo whispered, squeezing Jack’s dick just enough to edge him into his climax.

He leaned down as he came, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss as Hanzo pumped him dry, his cock going limp in Hanzo’s hand as his tongue explored Hanzo’s mouth with fervour, realising that whilst it had started with a kiss, they hadn’t done much of that. It wasn’t until he broke the kiss that he realised that Hanzo had pushed his dick back into his pants and fastened the button. The efficiency was strange, but not unwelcome. Just strange.

Choosing not to address it, he placed a thumb to the corner of his own mouth, swiping away some extra saliva as Hanzo adjusted his jacket, pulling it up onto the one shoulder again, fastening it so it held, leaving just his tattooed arm revealed.

“So what you said…” Jack started, bending down to pick up his belt, and Hanzo let out a loud laugh. “What?”

“Predictable. I knew you would ask about that,” Hanzo replied, grabbing the pair of gloves from the floor, holding them for a moment. “Do not put things on me ever again. I am not a table.” He said as he threw them at Jack, who barely had time to catch them.

“Does that mean…” Jack raised an eyebrow. He was too old to be playing games. Hell, prior this mission, he’d have thought he was too old to be fucking co-workers against lockers but…

Hanzo let out a long breath through his nose, folding his arms. “How do you feel right now? Stressed? Angry?”

Jack paused for a moment before resuming his redressing, shoving his gloves in his back pocket. “Well, no. I feel....” He ran a hand through his short hair, smiling slightly. “I feel great. Don’t you?”

Hanzo nodded as he picked up the ribbon for his hair, placing it between his teeth as he smoothed his hair back into a ponytail. “I feel good,” he said with the ribbon still in his mouth, pausing to remove it and tie it around his hair. “This stopped you being angry. You vented. Let off steam. Whatever phrase you want to use.”

“What are you getting at?” Jack asked, certain he knew where it was going but not wanting to assume; never wanting to assume. He had been wrong before.

“The battlefield is no place for a relationship and love but this is mutually beneficial sex. You are angry, you want my body, and I want…” Hanzo waved his hand in a dismissive way. “Well, I’m certain you can recall what I want from you.”

“So we’re going to do this again?” Jack asked, waiting for clarification with a hand on his hip.

“If our moods align and we are alone, then we shall see what happens,” Hanzo clarified with a small smile. “Now I have business to attend to so if you don’t mind…”

Jack frowned at Hanzo before he realised he was stood in front of Hanzo’s locker now, not his own. Apologising under his breath, he stood aside briefly, then making his way back to his own locker across the way. They had been back and forth the entire time after all, he wasn’t sure whether he was coming or going anymore. He opened the locker, replacing the lube back into his pack when he remembered what had started the whole thing.

“Hold up. Why weren’t you on the payload? Before this all started, I asked you that and you never answered. Surely I deserve an answer now?” Jack asked, leaning to look around his locker as he noticed Hanzo had started to make his way out of the locker room. He watched Hanzo hesitate for a moment before turning around, a large grin on his face.

“Still none of your business, Jack,” he said with a laugh. “Maybe I will tell you another time… Sunshine…” He rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning back around to walk away. “Sunshine. You need to read up on dirty talk. You are very vanilla.”


End file.
